1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal having a plurality of wireless interfaces, and a recording medium that records a program which is executed by the foregoing communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various wireless networks, such as a cellular phone network and a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) become widespread. Establishing connections to plural kinds of wireless networks through one communication terminal is increasingly demanded along with the widespread utilization of the wireless networks.
The individual wireless networks have different characteristics (specifically, a communication speed, a fee, a security level, and the like). Thus, as disclosed in, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H09-160855, there is proposed a method of causing a user to pre-select the kind of a wireless network used for a communication for each application software (hereinafter called “application”) loaded in a communication terminal, and of accessing the selected wireless network, thereby establishing a communication.
Furthermore, as disclosed in, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-112347, there is also proposed a method of causing a communication terminal, which is compatible with plural kinds of wireless networks, to automatically change over a wireless network to another wireless network to communicate when a communication through a communication scheme in accordance with a selected wireless network is difficult.